Vampire Evolved
by Vampire-Evolved
Summary: Dérek Drake, vampire Ancien, vit maintenant à New York où il s'est réveillé il y a quelques années, faisant la rencontre d'Élisabeth Miller, sa charmante amie. La vie semble enfin sourire à celui-ci, mais à cause d'un homme nommé Alex Mercer, tout bascule. Un dangereux virus est lâché dans l'air, polluant la ville et ses habitants.
1. Chapter 1

Il y a un début à tout...

_Jeudi 17 juin 2012_  
__  
_Encore une journée normale en apparence pour n'importe quel mortel insouciant. Le ciel est d'un bleu limpide, ce qui est assez rare à New York, et aucun nuage toxique ne vient gâcher ce spectacle. Je m'amuse encore à croire que les humains normaux sont faciles à berner, bien que certains soient plus intelligents en apparence, il n'en est rien. Combien de fois ai-je volé une vie devant leurs yeux choqués? Et combien d'autres ai-je fauchés dans la fleur de l'âge sans qu'ils ne le sachent? Je suis un chasseur, et les êtres humains sont mes proies. Tel est ma triste réalité en tant que vampire et cela ne changera jamais, quoi qu'il m'arrive, quoi que je fasse. Cette malédiction est la mienne et elle le restera quoi qu'il m'arrive..._

Je soupirais en regardant ces quelques mots dont j'avais eu l'inconscience d'écrire avant de chiffonner la feuille et de la lancer dans la corbeille à papier, las. Je n'étais pas un très bon écrivain pour ma part et mettre sur page ce que je suis n'était pas une très bonne idée si je voulais garder mon anonymat. Étant un vampire depuis assez longtemps je crois pouvoir me qualifier d'Ancien, mais ce genre de détail sur moi-même n'est pas très intéressant à entendre ni à lire. Je soupirais donc à nouveau avant de me lever et de m'étirer, étant resté assis quelques heures sur cette maudite chaise inconfortable pour pondre les quelques phrases qui m'assaillaient l'esprit de temps à autre. Elles n'en sortaient qu'à regret cependant, voilà pourquoi je restais assis durant des heures pour les faire sortir, ou plutôt tenter de les faire sortir, de ma tête déjà surchargée.  
Las du confinement de ma chambre, je sortis sur le balcon de mon loft et regardais vers la rue en contrebas. Rien d'intéressant en vue sinon quelques piétons retardataires. Il est à-peu-près dix heures du matin et je n'avais rien de mieux à faire que d'observer New York prendre vie sous mes yeux.  
M'ennuyant à mourir, je décidais de quitter ma demeure et d'aller me promener, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire chez moi. Voilà comment je me retrouvais entrain d'arpenter les rues de la ville sans destination précise, laissant mes pas me guider où bon leur semblait. Je fus vite rendu dans les quartiers malfamés de New York, les bâtiments en moins bon état et les personnes à l'air louche me l'indiquant au premier regard. Je dus rapidement contourner une base militaire, une rumeur sur un quelconque virus ayant échappé au contrôle de l'armée parvenant à mes oreilles lorsque je passais près de la construction à l'aspect impénétrable. Je levais les yeux au ciel et continuais ma marche. Un virus? Je n'avais rien à craindre à cause de ma condition. En effet, un vampire ne peux pas attraper de maladie, même s'il essaie très fort. Assez génial, mais c'est ennuyeux quand tout le monde meurt dans d'atroces souffrances et pas moi, je dois les regarder mourir quelques fois même. Atroce...  
Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans ces quartiers redoutés de New York jusqu'à finalement rejoindre le fleuve, regardant l'île de Manhattan de l'autre côté. Je soupirais, le temps s'écoulant de façon si lente que cela m'exaspérait. Je levais la tête pour regarder la position du soleil et sourit en voyant qu'il commençait à descendre. Je décidais donc de refaire le même chemin en sens inverse et m'amusait à effrayer les quelques malheureux qui croisaient ma route. Je déambulais à nouveau dans les rues lorsqu'une conversation entres deux militaires m'interpella.

Militaire 1: You heard the news?  
(Tu as entendu la nouvelle?)

Militaire 2: And if you refreshed my memory, eh? Moron...  
(Et si tu me rafraîchissais un peu la mémoire, hein? Crétin...)

Militaire 1: No worth insulting, man...  
(Pas la peine d'être insultant mon vieux...)

Militaire 2: Stop making me waste my time, idiot, and tell me what's going on here, damn!  
(Arrêtes de me faire perdre mon temps, imbécile, et dis-moi ce qui ce passe ici, merde!)

Militaire 1: Well, well ... Don't get on your high horse ... The commander told us to stay in alert in case there would be some problems because of an idiot who stole the scientific project BlackLight to GENTEK ...  
(Bon, bon... Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux... Le commandant nous a dit de rester en alerte au cas où il y aurait des problèmes à cause d'un imbécile qui a volé le projet scientifique BlackLight à GENTEK...)

Je restais un instant interdit à cause de ce que je venais d'entendre, le départ des deux soldats m'empêchant d'entendre la fin des explications. GENTEK, virus, BlackLight, scientifiques? Pas des mots de très bon augure selon moi. Je me demandais ce que pourrait bien être ce dont les militaires parlaient lorsque je fus aperçu par quelques gardiens de la base. Je dus rapidement m'en aller avant qu'ils ne me prennent en chasse, jamais je ne les avais vu sur un degré d'alerte aussi élevé. Non que le fait qu'une base soit bâtie en plein New York soit normal en soit. Je soupirais avant de reprendre ma route, m'étant arrêté pour m'assurer que les militaires ne me suivaient pas, et constatais que les rares personnes encore dehors ne tenaient pas toutes debout. Quelle drôle de créature qu'est le genre humain. Capable de fêter même en temps de crise et d'ignorer les menaces de l'armée. Fêter, toujours fêter. Je me demandais si ces gens savaient faire autre chose. Apparemment pas dans ces quartiers peu fréquentable ou se côtoyaient gangs de rues, drogués et prostituées. Tous des gens de la pire espèce, du moins s'ils ignoraient mon existence. Je continuais de croire qu'être un vampire était la plus horrible des malédictions. Devoir chasser les humains pour se repaître de leur sang ou encore ne pouvoir vieillir, restant toujours figé dans mes vingt ans à jamais. L'éternité c'est long, et tu finis toujours par te lasser si tu restes dans ton coin. Voilà pourquoi j'avais décidé de me mêler à la population, pour combler cet ennuie. Malheureusement j'avais oublié à quel point les humains pouvaient être perspicace. En seulement quelques années ils avaient remarqués que je ne vieillissais pas et des rumeurs avaient commencée à circuler à mon sujet. C'était à ce moment-là que j'avais décidé de changer d'environnement et que j'avais choisi New York comme nouvelle demeure. Ville assez bruyante au lever jusqu'au coucher du soleil, elle ne perdait pas d'ampleur la nuit. Les activités nocturnes étant aussi bruyantes que les diurnes, j'avais du m'habituer à ce vacarme incessant. Ayant une ouïe ultra fine, c'était très difficile de dormir, même en y mettant beaucoup d'effort je n'y arrivait qu'en m'épuisant physiquement. Cela pouvait prendre plusieurs heures et même une journée entière.  
Je grognais, la douleur habituelle de la Soif commençant à se manifester, et regardais autour de moi pour identifier les proies disponibles. Je devais être victime d'une quelconque malchance, car je ne voyais aucune proie isolée là où j'étais. Je continuais ma route d'un pas rapide, regardant les gens autour de moi pour tenter de déceler quelqu'un qui serait seul dans son coin et dont personne ne remarquerait la disparition. J'étouffais un gémissement, l'envie de boire devenant plus pressante à mesure que la douleur dans mon organisme augmentait, et me mis à courir. Je me moquais des regards troublés que les personnes me lançaient lorsque je passais près d'eux, mais je dus m'arrêter lorsqu'un poste de garde militaire apparut devant moi.  
Pourquoi avoir mis ça devant moi à ce moment précis où la Soif me faisait amèrement souffrir?! Un drôle de coup du destin si vous vouliez mon avis. Serais-je capable de m'y glisser et de prendre la vie d'un des leurs? C'était ce que je voulais voir. Je m'approchais discrètement du poste et y entrais. Je dus attirer l'attention d'un des soldats parce que je me fis interpellé à peine deux minutes après être entré là.

Soldat: Hey you there! What are you fucking here? This is not a place for tourists so go in another place!  
(Eh vous là-bas! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? C'est pas un endroit pour les touristes alors allez ailleurs!...)

Moi: Or what, eh?  
(Sinon quoi, hein?)

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, préférant fondre sur lui, tous crocs dehors, pour me repaître de son sang. La Soif me dictant mes actes, je n'eus conscience de l'erreur que je venais de commettre qu'en me redressant de ma proie, l'ayant complètement vidée. Cela me prit quelques instants avant de me rendre compte que j'étais entouré de soldats qui me dévisageaient avec horreur ou avec une curiosité morbide. Au moins une bonne vingtaine d'entre eux étaient regroupés autour de moi, non sans parler des deux hélicoptères survolant le poste. J'étais en très mauvaise position et ma seule alternative était... Eh bien... Courir et trouver une cachette. Je grognais tandis que les soldats me visaient avec leurs fusils ou leurs lance-grenades et me reculais légèrement avant de m'élancer sur la droite. J'entendais encore leurs cris de surprise lorsque je disparus de leur vue et le rugissement incessant des hélicoptères. Mon ouïe capta les résidus d'une conversation radio entre deux militaires, du moins je crois que c'était des militaires...

Militaire: Red Crown this is Falcon Delta 135, we've lost contact with the target...  
(Red Crown, ici Falcon Delta 135, nous avons perdu la cible de vue... )

Red Crown: Understood Falcon Delta 135, give up the hunt and come back to your base, over.  
(Entendu Falcon Delta 135, renoncez à la traque et revenez à la base, terminé.)

Falcon Delta 135: Red Crown, we're out.  
(Red Crown, nous partons.)

Je fronçais les sourcils en entendant cela. Red Crown? Blackwatch? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier? Peut-être un nouveau groupe militaire... Dans tout les cas je ne pouvais pas m'en soucier, j'avais d'autres plans en tête. Comme me nourrir par exemple, mais pas dans ce secteur, beaucoup trop risqué maintenant. Je repris donc ma route en faisant attention à ne pas me faire remarquer par les différents groupes de personnes dans ces quartiers malfamés et m'empressai de les quitter. Je soupirais de soulagement une fois les quartiers «sains» atteints et me faufilais dans les ruelles, traquant des proies potentielles sans qu'elles ne me voient avant l'instant fatidique de la morsure. Je devais avoir tué à peine cinq personnes lorsque j'entendis la voix dont je ne voulais surtout pas capter le timbre.

?: Derek, it's you? What are you doing here? I fought that you were leaving the city this morning...  
(Dérek, c'est toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que tu quittais la ville ce matin...)

Moi: Elisabeth... Stand back... Please...  
(Élisabeth... Recules... S'il-te-plaît...)

Élisabeth Miller: Why? I'm just coming to say goodbye... If you leave the city tonight...  
(Pourquoi? Je suis juste venue pour te dire au revoir... Si tu quittes réellement la ville ce soir...)

Je serrais les dents et relâchais ma proie. Trop près... Elle était trop près de moi... Je ne pouvais contrôles mes pulsions sanguinaires que très difficilement en sa présence alors imaginez-moi maintenant tandis que je venais à peine de me repaître de la vie de quelqu'un. Je fermais mes yeux et me léchais les lèvres, tentant de faire disparaître les traces de ma culpabilité avant de tourner la tête vers elle. Élisabeth était splendide, une cascade de cheveux brun chocolat entourait son joli minois et ses yeux d'un vert pur étaient dévorés par la curiosité. Combien de fois avais-je résisté à l'envie à la serrer contre moi et de la prendre? Je ne m'en souviens plus... Mais je me rappelais néanmoins de l'air horrifié de la dernière personne à laquelle j'avais révélé ma vrai nature et je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais me laisser prendre en pleine action. C'était justement ce qui venait de se passer pourtant, mais mademoiselle Miller ne savait rien de ça encore et j'espérais qu'il en demeurerait ainsi pendant longtemps. Néanmoins je me devais de trouver une excuse rapide avant que la rumeur de son cœur battant ne réveille ma Soif... Que lui dire sur ce qu'elle venait de voir ou ce qu'elle semblait avoir vu?

Élisabeth Miller: Are you all right Derek? You seem a bit... Ashamed...  
(Tu vas bien Dérek? Tu as l'air un peu... Honteux...)

Moi: Hum... Well... Yeah, I'm all right...  
(Hum... Bien... Ouais, je vais bien...)

Élisabeth Miller: You don't seem really convicted by your own purpose...  
(Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu par tes propres paroles...)

Son rire me fit oublier la raison pour laquelle je m'étais caché d'elle et je lui souris, ne pouvant rien faire de plus face à ce son mélodieux qui caressait agréablement mes oreilles comme le tintement de verres de cristal pur. Elle rougit sous mon regard et se rapprocha de moi avant de prendre ma main, me souriant doucement.

Élisabeth Miller: Come on... Let's go away from this sordid place and have some fun...  
(Allez... Partons de cet endroit sordide et allons nous amuser...)

Je serrais sa main dans la mienne en souriant toujours comme un idiot et la suivis sans faire d'histoire. Même me promener en admirant ses membres graciles me comblait de joie, la seule pensée de la savoir avec moi aussi et pourtant j'étais toujours incapable de lui parler du vrai moi. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil; elle était maigre, mais pas trop, le poids idéal d'une jeune femme en santé j'imagine. Elle remarqua mon regard et s'arrêta avant de faire la moue.

Élisabeth Miller: What? Is this something wrong with me Derek?  
(Quoi? Il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi Dérek?)

Moi: No, no! Absolutely not! You're perfect the way you are...  
(Non, non! Certainement pas! Tu es parfaite comme tu es...)

Elle rougit, ma remarque lui plaisant ou la troublant, je ne pouvais pas trop dire. J'avais encore trop de mal à accéder à son esprit et je me retenais de le faire à cet instant même. Je lui souris bêtement et l'entraînais vers Central Park, voulant profiter de sa présence pour une promenade nocturne et ne voulant pas qu'elle reste seule dehors à pareilles heures. Je soupirais, regardant la beauté de ce petit coin de nature que l'homme avait laissé en pleine ville. Les feuilles des nombreux arbres commençaient à se colorer des différentes teintes de l'automne, mais cette saison était encore loin. Aucun oiseau ne chantait, c'était comme si tous les petits animaux étaient subitement morts. Étrange...

Élisabeth Miller: It's a bit... Scary here... Where are all the birds and the squirrels?  
(C'est un peu... Effrayant ici... Où sont tous les oiseaux et les écureuils?)

Moi: I don't know... That's strange...  
(J'en sais rien... C'est étrange...)

Je soupirais et continuais ma route avec cette magnifique jeune femme qu'était Élisabeth. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui, sauf lorsque j'étais avec Adrian, mais c'est une autre histoire et il serait trop long pour moi d'y penser. Je regardais les arbres et les étangs que nous dépassions, guettant une quelconque forme de vie. Même les insectes semblaient avoir fuit cet endroit. Nous arrivions à la fin du gigantesque parc lorsqu'un grommellement inhumain parvint à mes oreilles. Je regardais autour de nous et remarquais un homme qui venait vers nous en boitillant. Je haussais les épaules et fit demi-tour avec Élisabeth, croyant que ce n'était qu'un drogué ou encore un soûlon. Les grommellements se rapprochèrent et je regardais derrière nous pour remarquer que l'homme nous suivait. Il avait l'air étrange, ses yeux étaient vides et de la bave coulait de son menton. Il nous rejoignit et émit un gargouillis écœurant avant de s'élancer vers ma douce amie. Je grognais et m'interposais avant de le repousser facilement, mais il revint vite à la charge et j'eus le désagréable plaisir de sentir son halène peu fraîche. Je le repoussais à nouveau avant d'abattre mon poing sur sa tête avec assez de force pour assommer un être humain, mais, ô surprise, il se releva et se jeta sur moi. Cet homme puait comme un cadavre! Dégoûté, je le repoussais avant de le faire tomber à terre et de poser mon pied sur sa tête, suivant l'élan d'une pulsion sadique.

Moi: Feeling like eating someone nasty zombie? Eat my shoes!  
(L'envie de manger quelqu'un te chatouille maudit zombie? Mange ma chaussure!)

Je grognais et écrasais sa tête sous ma botte, créant une éclaboussure d'immondices puantes. J'essuyais les quelques morceaux de cervelles ayant touché mon jean et me tournais vers Élisabeth qui me regardait, catastrophée.

Élisabeth Miller: Derek! Wh-what have you done to this poor man?! Why...  
(Dérek! Qu-qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre homme?! Pourquoi...)

Moi: He was no longer a human Liz... He was a monster... A kind of zombie...  
(Il n'était plus humain Liz... C'était un monstre... Un genre de zombie...)

Élisabeth Miller: But... Even if he was a monster... He has a family! He...  
(Mais... Même si c'était un monstre... Il avait une famille! Il...)

Moi: HE TRIED TO KILL YOU! HE DESERVED TO DIE!  
( IL A ESSAYÉ DE TE TUER! IL MÉRITAIT DE MOURIR!)

Elle me regarda, troublée, mais acquiesça comprenant ma raison et ne voulant certainement pas s'attarder dans les parages. Je soupirais et pris sa main avant de refaire rapidement le chemin en sens inverse, guettant une autre personne à l'allure aussi louche que la première. Nous arrivâmes chez Liz sans encombre, elle semblait aussi soulagée que moi de retrouver son chez-soi et me sourit lorsque j'entrais chez elle pour quelques instants. Les lofts étaient nombreux à New York, mais la décoration quasi-inexistante me surprit. C'était l'exacte opposé de ma propre demeure; les murs étaient d'un blanc pur et tout était rangé soigneusement à sa place. J'inspirais longuement avant de soupirer, voulant emporter avec moi un petit morceau de la paix régnant ici. Liz s'approcha de moi et me sourit, goguenarde.

Élisabeth Miller: My home seems to please you a lot Derek... Am I wrong?  
(Ma maison semble te plaire Dérek... Me tromperais-je?)

Moi: No... You're right Liz... This is a pretty place to live in...  
(Non... Tu as raison Liz... C'est une jolie place où vivre...)

Élisabeth Miller: Well... You could stay here for the night if you want it... I really don't mind to have you in my house!  
(Bien... Tu pourrais rester ici pour cette nuit si tu veux... Ça ne me dérangerais pas de t'avoir dans ma maison!)

La joie que recelait ce sourire était tellement invitante, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter, ce serait trop dangereux. Je la regardais avec regret et soupirais, m'apprêtant à faire disparaître ce si beau sourire de ce joli visage.

Moi: Liz... I'm sorry but... I can't...  
(Liz... Je suis désolé, mais... Je ne peux pas...)

Élisabeth Miller: Oh... That's not too bad... Maybe another time...?  
(Oh... Ce n'est pas trop grave... Peut-être un autre jour...?)

Moi: Yeah... Maybe...  
(Ouais... Peut-être...)

Elle soupira, déçue et me dit au revoir avant que je ne sortes de son loft. Je me retrouvais à nouveau dehors et décidais de rentrer moi-même dans mon propre chez-moi. Je courus les trois kilomètres séparant mon loft de celui d'Élisabeth et y entrais. Les murs noirs et le désordre habituel m'y attendait; le parfait contraire de la demeure paisible de Liz. Je représentais le Chaos et elle l'Équilibre, deux entités qui s'attiraient inexplicablement. Je soupirais en refermant la porte et décidais de ranger un peu. Je laissais les boulettes de papier au sol et ramassais les divers vêtements noirs parsemant le sol. Je n'aimais pas trop porter de couleurs, soit elles ne me faisaient pas, soit elle me donnaient des maux de têtes.  
Bref... Mon seul choix de vêtement se résumait à porter l'éternel noir. C'était un peu le symbole de ma race en quelque sorte puisque la majorité d'entre nous ne pouvaient sortir qu'à la nuit tombée. Je ne commencerais pas à vous nommer chaque race de vampire et à les détailler, car ce serait beaucoup trop long pour moi et cela pourrait prendre une éternité à tout raconter. Je soupirais à nouveau avant de pousser un gémissement douloureux. Quel maladroit étais-je de laisser des objets en argent traîner ici-et-là! Je grognais, ma mauvaise humeur reprenant le dessus, et ramassais l'objet en serrant les dents, me brûlant le bout des doigts au passage, pour le remettre sur l'étagère. Une petite croix en argent, inoffensive pour les mortels, mais extrêmement dangereuse pour la race dont faisait parti mon père.  
J'esquissais un sourire en pensant à lui, quoi de mieux pour l'humeur que de penser à un horrible tyran? Je secouais la tête, chassant les souvenirs qui tentaient toujours de remonter lorsque je pensais à lui. Pas de très bons souvenir croyez-moi, bien qu'il n'y en ai que quelques uns qui soient agréable... Je regardais dehors et sortis sur mon balcon, admirant la vue imprenable que j'avais sur New York et ses environs, je voyais même le soleil de coucher très loin à l'ouest d'ici. J'inspirais profondément, cette vue calmant mes vieux nerfs de vampire, et souris doucement, revoyant le visage d'Élisabeth en pensées. Je regardais le soleil complètement disparaître avant de rentrer, j'avais abandonné la nuit il y avait quelques millénaires... Après la mort d'Adrian dirais-je. Adrian... Penser à lui me faisait tellement mal et j'ai toujours aussi mal qu'au premier jour. Une telle douleur disparaîtra-t-elle un jour ou restera-t-elle là à jamais? Pleurer quelqu'un quelques années semble normal, mais quelques millénaires? C'était trop à mon avis, trop de douleur, trop de noirceur, son absence à mes côtés me pesait tellement que je croyais le voir sillonner les rues à mes pieds quelques fois.  
Je soupirais longuement avant de me décider à rentrer chez moi, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire puisqu'on ne pouvait pas voir les étoiles à cause de la pollution émanant de la ville. Je fermais correctement la porte-fenêtre et inspectais chaque ouverture du loft pouvant mener à l'extérieur. Un vieux rituel débile dont je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser tellement la peur de me faire planter un pieu d'argent dans le cœur m'étreignait. Je grognais après avoir terminé mon rituel de la nuit et montais à l'étage pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je fis la moue en voyant la montagne de boulette de papier ensevelissant la corbeille et décidais de l'ignorer avant de me coucher à plat-ventre sur le lit. Étant nyctalope je pouvais voir dans la pénombre de ma chambre comme en plein jour, le seul soucis c'était que, lorsque j'invitais des gens chez moi, ils se demandaient toujours comment je faisais pour me déplacer sans me cogner partout... D'ailleurs c'était pour cette raison que j'avais cessé d'inviter des gens chez moi; trop de mascarade et trop de mal pour rien à mon avis.  
Je soupirais à nouveau, mon regard allait de mon bureau à ma fenêtre en passant par les boulettes de papier qui n'étaient pas près de la corbeille. Je fermais les yeux, appuyant ma tête sur mes bras, et pensais à la journée d'aujourd'hui. Mon esprit s'attarda sur l'étrange personnage qui nous avait attaqué en plein Central Park et qui avait tenté de mordre Élisabeth. Je grognais, le souvenir n'était pas très agréable, mais la sensation de la tête cédant sous ma botte m'emplissait d'une joie morbide.  
Oui j'avais moi aussi été un tyran, mais cette époque était loin derrière moi maintenant, trop loin pour penser à renouer avec le passé. Révolue était le temps où je me plaisais à torturer de pauvres mortels sans défense et à leur infliger le supplice de la transformation. Je frémis, mon corps se rappelant encore cette belle époque, mais c'était avant Adrian... Grâce à ce beau romain aux longs cheveux blonds ma vie avait complètement changée. Pour le mieux bien sûr, mais depuis sa mort je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Son frère était partis de son côté et je le croisais de temps à autre. Manuel... Un autre pauvre mortel qui avait subit ma folie en plus de celle de mon père...  
Je gémis, pourquoi devais-je toujours penser à tout le mal que j'avais fait dans le passé avant de pouvoir dormir? Je tâchais de vider mon esprit de toutes ces pensées et soupirais, las d'attendre que Morphée daigne me prendre dans ses bras. Pas de repos pour les monstres je dirais, mais étais-je encore un démon après tout le chemin que j'avais parcouru pour ne plus l'être? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...  
Je me détendis et esquissais un sourire, le sommeil venant enfin à moi.

Moi: Maybe I'm not a monster anymore... Even if I still drink human's blood from the source...  
(Peut-être ne suis-je plus un montre maintenant... Même si je continue de boire le sang humain à sa source...)

Murmurant ces quelques mots je ne pouvais savoir à quel point je me trompais et que l'avenir finirait par me jouer encore une fois un vilain tour. Rassuré, je m'endormis, laissant les tracas de la vie derrière moi pour sombrer dans les bras du Dieu du sommeil et pensant à Élisabeth, la désirant plus que tout.

_Jours après l'infection; 1_


	2. Chapter 2

L'avenir est le pire des ennemis...

_Samedi 19 juin 2012_

__  
_J'ai encore frôlé le profond sommeil... Ce n'est pas la même torpeur que les mortels cependant. Chez les vampires, ce type de repos peut-être fatal, car il nous déconnecte complètement du monde réel, nous plongeant dans le Néant. Grâce à cela nous pouvons somnoler pendant des siècles pour pouvoir nous réveiller aussi fraîchement que des roses venant d'éclore. Mais les seuls problèmes de cet état c'est que nous devenons trop vulnérable pour ceux qui nous traquent et que nous nous réveillons déboussolés, ne sachant pas à quelle époque nous nous trouvons. C'est la pire des situations, se réveiller dans un univers différents de celui que tu viens de quitter. Imaginez-vous vous endormir pour vous éveiller quelques centaines d'années plus tard. C'est déboussolant.._.

Je grognais et chiffonnais la feuille avant de la lancer dans un coin de ma chambre. Je trouvais mon écriture tellement désuète... Je n'avais pas l'art d'écrire cela dit alors à quoi bon coucher mes pensées sur papier? Peut-être pour ne pas oublier ce qui est important ou pour simplement décharger ma mémoire surchargée... Je secouais la tête et me levais de ma chaise avant de m'étirer. Encore quelques heures perdues à tenter d'écrire ce qui me passait dans le crâne... Je soupirais avant d'attraper ma veste et de la mettre, décidant d'aller me promener. Peut-être pourrais-je inviter Élisabeth cette fois... Bah! Pourquoi pas? Il vaudrait mieux s'ennuyer en bonne compagnie que de s'ennuyer tout seul. J'esquissais un sourire et sortis de chez moi pour me mettre en marche vers le loft d'Élisabeth. Je regardais autour de moi, personne dans les rues, vraiment étrange puisque New York débordais d'activité à cette heure de la journée... Je haussais les épaules et continuais ma route jusqu'à la demeure de ma douce amie, troublé de voir des militaires circuler dans la rue.

J'entrais dans l'édifice contenant le loft d'Élisabeth et cognais à sa porte avant d'attendre qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir. Je frappais de nouveau cinq minutes plus tard, n'obtenant aucune réponse, et patienta. Je fronçais les sourcils, inquiet. Pourquoi ne me répondait-elle pas? Elle devrait être là puisqu'elle est sortie de chez elle hier ce qui signifie qu'elle ne travaillais pas... Je tournais la poignée et serrais les dents en remarquant qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. C'était extrêmement dangereux de laisser la porte ouverte dans cette ville, car vous ne saviez jamais qui pouvait entrer sans votre permission... J'étouffais un gémissement et entrais dans la demeure de Liz avant de me figer, un frisson glacé me parcourant de la tête aux pieds. Le loft était complètement sans-dessus-dessous!

Moi: Elisabeth?...  
Élisabeth?...)

Je cherchais frénétiquement dans tout le loft avant de me rendre à l'évidence; elle n'étais pas là... Mais où avait-elle pu passer?! Elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui pourtant... Je soupirais avant de sortir, horriblement inquiet, et décidais d'aller voir dans les boutiques aux alentours. Avec un peu de chance elle y serait. Je sortis du bâtiment et stoppais net. La rue grouillait de gens aussi louches que l'homme de Central Park! Je les regardais avancer en grommelant, figé de stupeur, et ne remarquais pas que quelques uns avançaient vers moi. Je sortis de mon état de transe en les entendant grogner et sursautais en sentant l'odeur nauséabonde qu'ils dégageaient. Je grimaçais et me bouchais le nez avant de courir, renversant les zombies sur mon passage, fonçant droit devant moi. Je devais trouver Élisabeth et vite! Je regardais dans chaque ruelles, chaque rues perpendiculaires à la mienne et me rendit à l'évidence; je ne le retrouverais jamais à temps en restant au sol... Je soupirais avant d'escalader un immeuble et de me percher sur le toit, regardant les rues à mes pieds, les scrutant attentivement.

Étrangement il n'y avait que des zombies ici, je décidais donc de continuer ma route, sautant de toit en toit avant de m'arrêter. N'étais-ce pas des coups de feu qui parvenaient à mes oreilles? Je devais en avoir le cœur net... Je m'élançais vers la source du bruit et me stoppais en voyant les zombies poursuivre les citoyens avant d'être abattre par balle ou de sauter sur leur proie. Je retenais un haut le cœur en les voyant dévorer une pauvre jeune femme et me détournais, dégoûté. Reportant mon attention ailleurs, la base militaire entra dans mon champ de vision et je m'élançait vers elle sans réfléchir.

Le ciel était d'un rouge sanglant, comme si l'Apocalypse avait enfin sonnée, mais c'était impossible. Je repoussais ses réflexions à plus tard et sautais au milieu de ces imbéciles de zombies qui tentèrent de me mordre avant que leur crâne n'explose sur le goudron de la rue. Je grognais, dans un état second, et me ruais vers la base en alerte maximale. Elle était attaquée par les mort-vivants et de grands humanoïdes déformés par une quelconque maladie. Des molosses. Le nom me vint systématiquement à l'esprit sans que je ne le demande et j'observais longuement les créatures devant moi avant de remarquer les gens en bouse blanches qu'elles menaçaient.

Je serrais les dents et grognais pour attirer l'attention des monstres, je ne pouvais pas les laisser dévorer des êtres humains, innocents ou non. Le plus gros se tourna vers moi et se dressa sur ses pattes arrières avant de pousser un cri abominable, me blessant les oreilles, et s'élança vers moi, suivit des plus petit.

Une meute de molosse. Génial... J'avais attiré l'attention du chef on dirait. Les plus petit me sautèrent dessus, tentant de m'immobiliser, et je les envoyaient contre les bâtiments. Le gros poussa encore un autre hurlement et je serrais les dents, un mal de tête se pointant à l'horizon. Je grognais avant de sauter sur le dos du molosse, ne lui laissant aucun temps de réaction, et lui frappais la tête de toutes mes forces avec mes poings nus. Il poussa un râle de douleur et s'effondra en tremblant, me forçant à arrêter mes coups. Le molosse chef s'ébroua pour me faire tomber et je m'accrochais à sa tête, le faisant gémir de douleur.

Moi: Enough!  
(Assez!)

Il s'arrêta, vaincu, et je pu enfin descendre de son dos. Je soupirais et me dirigeais vers les scientifiques, le grand molosse me suivant, docile. Les soldats et les gardes ne me remarquèrent même pas, trop occupés à empêcher les zombies de les dévorer. Je m'approchais des gens en chemise blanche et m'arrêtais à quelques pas d'eux, les scrutant avant de soupirer de déception. Élisabeth n'était pas avec eux... Mais où pouvait-elle bien être?! Je grognais et m'adressais aux scientifiques, impatient.

Moi: Where is she? Where is Elisabeth Miller?!  
(Où est-elle? Où est Élisabeth Miller?!)

Ils ne répondirent pas, trop effrayés par les molosses qui me suivaient, et je soupirais avant d'entrer dans la base, bousculant les gens sur mon passage. Les militaires ne me remarquèrent même pas tellement le nombre de morts-vivants était grand ici, plus d'une centaine assurément. Je profitait d'un énième assaut de ces derniers pour m'engouffrer au centre de la base ennemie et me faufiler jusqu'à la porte du gigantesque bâtiment. Mes molosses se dispersèrent sans que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, mais leur chef resta néanmoins près de moi, assurant mes arrières. Autour de moi résonnaient les cris de douleur des soldats se faisant dévorer par les infectés et râles affamés de ces derniers. Masquant mal mon dégoût, je pris la main que l'un des gardes morts avait perdu et l'approcha du scanner. J'entendis un son aiguë et bref retentir avant qu'une lumière verte ne clignote, me permettant d'entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur je regardais autour de moi les murs d'un blanc sale et avançais lentement, sur mes gardes. Des éclats de voix parvinrent à mes oreilles et je m'arrêtais près de l'endroit concerné.

?: ...But we can't do this!  
(...Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça!)

?: Of course we can do it! They're just monsters after all...  
(Bien sûr que nous pouvons le faire! Ils ne sont que des monstres après tout...)

Je me figeais en entendant la première voix. Qu'est-ce qu'Élisabeth faisait là, dans cet édifice du Blackwatch? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions puisque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et que le visage frustré d'Élisabeth apparut.

Élisabeth Miller: Well fuck you! I will not be involved in such disgusting things!... Murderer!  
(Bien allez vous faire foutre! Je ne serai pas impliquée dans cette chose immonde!... Meurtrier!)

Je la suivit discrètement pendant que son collègue ruminait dans l'autre pièce et fermais la porte derrière moi en entrant avec Élisabeth. Celle-ci se retourna vivement en m'entendant entrer et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en me voyant.

Élisabeth Miller: D-Derek? But...?  
(D-Dérek? Mais...?)

Je plaquais ma main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et la regardait avec insistance avant de lui montrer la sortie puis moi avec ma main. Elle secoua vivement la tête en comprenant qu'elle voulait que je sorte d'ici avec elle puis soupira avant d'enlever ma main de sa bouche, chuchotant.

Élisabeth Miller: I can't Derek... They need me here to contain the Mercer Virus...  
(Je ne peux pas Dérek... Ils ont besoin de moi ici pour contenir le Virus Mercer...)

Moi: Mercer Virus? What's this?  
(Le Virus Mercer? C'est quoi?)

Elle soupira avant de s'asseoir à la table, m'invitant à faire de même. Je m'exécutais, intrigué et troublé à la fois. Voici ce que j'appris d'elle; il y a de cela quelques jours, un dénommé Alexander J. Mercer sabota le projet BlackLight développé par la firme scientifique GENTEK. Il aurait volé le seul exemplaire du virus pour le détruire. Mais un régiment secret de l'armée Américaine, nommé Blackwatch, en eu vent et traqua Mercer sans relâche. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent celui-ci, ils le tuèrent, mais libérèrent sans le vouloir le virus lorsque la fiole le contenant se brisa. Il y a de cela quelques jours, des scientifiques furent tuer à la morgue pendant qu'ils inspectaient le corps d'Alexander. Selon les quelques vidéos qu'Élisabeth avaient eu le droit de voir, il semblerait que Mercer se soit réveillé et qu'il ait tué ces scientifiques avant de s'enfuir dans la nature. Depuis l'armée, les marines et les Blackwatch, le pourchassait sans relâche.

Sombre histoire que me présentait ma belle amie. Elle se tut avant de soupirer, lasse de tout ceci apparemment, et me regarda. Je l'observais à mon tour sans rien dire, les coups de feux lointains nous comblant le silence s'étant installé. Soudain mon amie se leva et je fis de même.

Élisabeth Miller: We need to get out and find Mercer... He's the key of the sickness who's ravaging New York...  
(Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici et qu'on trouve Mercer... Il est la clé de cette maladie qui ravage New York...)

Moi: All right... I'll follow you out of here and watch your back!  
(Très bien... Je te suis hors d'ici et surveilles tes arrières!)

Elle sourit doucement et nous quittâmes la pièce en silence, elle devant et moi derrière. Elle passa sa main dans le scanner et nous sortîmes du grand bâtiments pour affronter les horreurs qui se frottaient aux soldats à l'extérieur. Élisabeth hoqueta de surprise en voyant l'ampleur des dégâts du Virus Mercer, ne s'y attendant visiblement pas. Bien que je crois que le chef des molosses qui se mit à nous suivre ne la terrifiait un peu, elle n'en dit rien et continua sa route avant que quelques soldats Blackwatch ne lui barre la route.

Soldat 1: Get back to the base! Mercer's comming!  
(Retournez à la base! Mercer arrive!)

Commandant Blackwatch: To all units; stay alert! Mercer's has been seen near Brooklyn Bridge!  
(À toutes les unités; restez en alerte! Mercer a été aperçut près du Pont de Brooklyn!)

Soldat 2: God damn it! He's coming! Get in the base idiot!  
(Merde! Il arrive! Allez dans la base imbéciles!)

Soldat 3: Hey, just calm down dude... Maybe he's not coming this way...  
(Eh, calme toi mon gars... Peut-être qu'il ne vient même pas par ici...)

La réplique du deuxième soldat fur noyé par les cris outragés de mes molosses qui se battaient avec une forme vaguement humanoïde qui allait très vite. Soudain, les corps des molosses s'envolèrent avant de tomber près de nous, sans tête. Je me tournais vers le fautif et trouvais un homme cagoulé à la place. Ses yeux noisettes croisèrent les miens et je frissonnait en y voyant la haine s'y trouvant. J'entendis Élisabeth étouffer un gémissement et elle se pressa contre moi, murmurant.

Élisabeth Miller: Alex Mercer...

Je regardais ce dernier avec surprise. Lui, un scientifique? Non, impossible! On aurait plutôt dit un malfrat ou une autre de ces racailles auxquelles il ne vaut mieux pas se frotter pour éviter les ennuis. Je voulus l'approcher, mais les soldats nous poussèrent vers la base, paniqués. Je grognais et me dégageais brusquement sous les regard ahuris de ces derniers avant de m'approcher d'Alexander. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire et resta là, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que j'agisse ainsi. Maudits mortels et leur arrogance!

Je m'arrêtais à quelques pas de Mercer et le dévisageais avant de grogner. Son sourire s'agrandit et une chose étrange se produisit. Ses bras commencèrent à être entourés d'une brume rougeâtre avant de transformés ses doigts en longues griffes d'ivoire. Se bras se recouvrirent d'une matière noirâtre hérissée de pics et sûrement très résistante. Je grognais à nouveau et montrait les dents, sentant mes crocs pousser ainsi que mes pulsions prédatrices s'éveiller. Mercer pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et me regarda comme l'on regarde une expérience intéressante. Il ricana avant de se ruer sur moi à une vitesse surnaturelle, me surprenant désagréablement.

Alex Mercer: Taste my Claws son of a bitch!  
(Goûtes mes Griffes fils de pute!)

J'eus à peine le temps d'esquiver sa première attaque et serrait les dents pour ne pas crier ma douleur en sentant ses griffes érafler méchamment mon flanc gauche. Je grondais comme un animal avant de lui sauter à la gorge, le surprenant à mon tour avant de planter mes crocs dans sa gorge. J'aspirais difficilement une ou deux gorgées avant de repousser brusquement Mercer et de vomir, pris d'un haut le cœur abominable. Son sang était infecte! Une seule gorgée avait suffis à me faire rendre tripes et boyaux, mais ma morsure semblait lui être d'une douleur égale à mon mal, me contentant. Peut-être avais-je laissé quelques goûtes de mon venin en lui? Je n'eus pas le temps de me questionner davantage, car il s'élançant vers moi en criant, transformant son bras droit en lame avec la même brume étrange. Il avait tout de même gardé une main griffue alors je ne pouvais pas l'attaquer au corps-à-corps sans me blesser sérieusement. J'esquivais assez facilement les coups qu'il m'infligeait avec son bras-lame, ce qui le mettais de plus en plus en colère et ça se voyait.

Je grognais de douleur lorsqu'il frôla mon flanc gauche, apparemment la blessure ne s'était pas encore fermée, étrange... Je laissais ces pensées de côté et m'acharnais à esquiver ses coups, cherchant une faille dans son offensive. Lorsque je la trouva, je fondis sur son bras griffu, m'entaillant les mains sur les épines, et le lui déboîtait d'un mouvement sec. Mercer hurla et m'entailla violemment le flanc droit avec son bras-lame avant de sauter par-dessus les remparts, quittant mon champ de vision. Je criais de frustration et m'élançait à sa suite, le poursuivant. Je sentis les frissons familiers de la chasse m'envahir, je ne les avaient pas ressentis depuis très longtemps et la proie était de force égale à la mienne.

Je grognais et accélérait ma course, commençant à haleter à cause de la perte de sang et à cause du manque de sang frais dans mes veines. J'ignorais les cris des passants qui se faisaient dévorer et filais comme une flèche à la suite de Mercer. Je dus cependant arrêter ma couse au sol lorsqu'il escalada le mur d'un édifice en courant et je le suivis tant bien que mal, réprimant un gémissement à cause de mes blessures encore vives. Je grondais ma douleur et m'élançais à nouveau vers Alexander.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, mais, surpris, je le heurtais de plein fouet, gémissant de douleur lorsque les épines de ses bras s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair. Je le renversais et roulais un peu plus loin avant de me relever difficilement, toujours sur mes gardes. Il se redressa à son tour et grimaça avant de me regarder avec colère. Pourquoi toute cette haine? Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi je m'évertuais à me battre contre ce fou. Peut-être à cause d'Élisabeth... Il interrompit soudainement mes pensée en s'adressant à moi d'une voix grave et haineuse.

Alex Mercer: Why are you working with them? Why are you working with this shit named Blackwatch? They're monsters!  
(Pourquoi travailles-tu avec eux? Pourquoi travailles-tu avec cette merde nommée Blackwatch? Ce sont des montres!)

Moi: Between you and them there's not much difference... But you killed so many people, because of your anger against them... You are the monster!  
(Entre toi et eux il n'y a pas une grande différence... Mais tu as tué tellement d'innocent à cause de ta haine envers eux... C'est toi le monstre!)

Il laissa échapper un rire avant d'esquisser un sourire affreux. Il ne devait pas sourire bien souvent. Il me regarda avec suffisance avant de ricaner.

Alex Mercer: Then we are the same... We two are monsters. Isn't it, vampire? You killed much people than me!  
(Alors nous sommes pareil... Nous sommes tous les deux des monstres. Pas vrai, vampire? Tu as tué plus d'innocent que moi!)

Moi: I'm not like you! I killed them because I needed to! I'm...  
(Je ne suis pas comme toi! Je les ais tués parce que j'en avais besoin! Je...)

Alex Mercer: That's the same, idiot! I need to kill them to recover my memory and make them pay what they've done to me!  
(C'est la même chose, idiot! J'ai besoin de les tuer pour retrouver ma mémoire et pour les faire payer pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait!)

Non, mais rêvais-je? Je ne suis pas comme cet enfoiré! Jamais je ne le serais et je comptais bien lui prouver. Je grondais en m'élançant vers lui, oubliant ma douleur, et lui sautait à la gorge, me rappelant l'horrible goût de son sang. Il grogna à son tour et transforma ses bras à nouveau, retrouvant ses griffes avec la même fumée rougeâtre. Je voulus l'empoigner par le bras, mais il fut plus rapide que moi et m'empoigna à la gorge avant de me jeter contre un mur.

Je gémis douloureusement et me redressai avec difficulté. Même un vampire peut être étourdis après avoir eu sa tête fracassée sur un mur... Je serrais les dents et me massais la tête en grimaçant avant de me retourner vers Mercer qui me souriant étrangement.

Alex Mercer: I thought that vampires were more resistant than that...  
(Je croyais que les vampires étaient plus résistants que ça...)

Moi: They are Virus shit... I'm just a bit stunned...  
(Ils le sont, Virus de merde... Je suis juste un peu étourdis...)

Alex Mercer: Than we'll see if you could resist to this, bitch!  
(Alors on va voir si tu peux résister à ça, salope!)

Il me prit à la gorge et me souleva de terre avec son bras normal avant de serrer, me faisant suffoquer. Mercer esquissa un sourire mauvais et recula son bras transformé, comme s'il allait me donner un nouveau coup.

Alex Mercer: Hopefully you'll survive to this, vampire...  
(Avec un peu de chance tu survivras à ça, vampire...)

Moi: What the...?  
(Qu'est-ce que...?)

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase et m'enfonça violemment ses griffes dans le corps. Je hoqueta de surprise avant de râler de douleur, suffoquant. Mercer ricana avant de me relâcher et je m'écroulais à terre, m'empêchant de hurler. Je ne le remarquais même pas partir et me levais avec difficulté. Bon sang, c'était pire que ma transformation en vampire! Que m'avait-il fait? Je me traînais difficilement jusqu'à la base et fut aperçut par les trois gardes qui voulaient nous pousser dans la base, Élisabeth et moi, avant de m'écrouler au sol, haletant.

Soldat 1: Holy shit! Look at his wounds!  
(Putain de merde! Regardez ses blessures!)

Soldat 2: We need to get him inside to heal his wounds or he won't pass the night...  
(Il faut l'emmener à l'intérieur pour le soigner ou il ne passera pas la nuit...)

Soldat3: What are you waiting for, idiots?! Get him inside the base!  
(Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, idiots?! Emmenez-le dans la base!)

Soldat 1: But... Mercer's...  
(Mais... Mercer est...)

Soldats 2 et 3: Shut up Smith!  
(La ferme Smith!)

Le dénommé Smith grommela avant d'aider de s'approcher de moi avec les autres. Ceux-ci m'empoignèrent sous les bras et me prirent les pieds avant de me soulever. Je poussais un cri de douleur lorsqu'ils me soulevèrent et Smith poussa un juron avant de mener les autres jusqu'à la base, repoussant les infectés restants qui voulaient nous attaquer. Ils entrèrent dans la base et me posèrent sur le lit d'une infirmerie improvisée. Les quelques docteurs disponibles n'étaient autres que les scientifiques de la base et je grimaçait lorsqu'on m'enlevait mes vêtements, la respiration difficile.

Les trois soldats hoquetèrent de stupeur en voyant la gravité de mes blessures, mais je m'en moquais. Je tremblais de faiblesse et vu le visage du scientifique disparaître de mon champ de vision avant de sombrer. Je ressentit un éclat de douleur vif dans la poitrine, puis je sombrais dans les Ténèbres chaudes et accueillantes qui m'attendaient...

Jours après l'infection; 3


End file.
